


Breakfast served

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based off of an imagine: Imagine serving Thorin his breakfast in bed because he’s still recovering from his injuries at the BoTFA. But But instead he pulls you to bed and whispers “Can I have you for breakfast instead?”





	Breakfast served

When the water boils you take it off the cooker and pour it into two mugs. After adding some honey to both you place them on a wooden tray, next to two plates with pancakes.

Smiling softly to yourself you give the meal a judgmental look and deem it appealing enough to serve it to your King.

The sun has barely risen and the sky is painted with warm orange glow as you carefully step out from the kitchen and into the bedroom. Being used to wake up with the first rays of sun, you can’t really sleep in too long.

Your King, however, needs as much sleep as he can get. After winning in the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin was ordered to stay in bed and move only if necessary, given nasty and almost fatal injuries in his toe and chest. And you are more than happy to tend to him and be his personal servant while he recovers.

As you enter the room, a smiling dwarf greets you, his eyes still heavy from sleep. He’s propped against the headboard of the canopy bed, his chest half exposed.

“You’ve ran away from me, my Queen” he complains, his eyes never leaving you as you place the tray on your nightstand, handing him the mug with steaming tea.

“I’ve done no such thing, Thorin. I knew you’d be up in a few so I went to make a breakfast,” you explain, amused by his pouting. Cautiously, you climb into the bed, half-sitting at the edge of it, ready to hand him the meal.

“I hoped you’d be by my side when I woke up. It’s so cold when you’re away.”

“Thorin, you’re lying under two furs, you are surely not cold,” you chuckle as you see him roll his eyes. He puts the cup down after taking a sip and bores into your eyes, his gaze captivating.

“D-do you want your breakfast?” you inquire, trying to remain unaffected while you know very well what his gaze mean. You know what he wants and why he’s not pleased that you got up so quickly.

“Can I have you for breakfast, my darling?” he mutters, his voice raspy, from both sleep and lust, and you gulp as your body shivers, answering his question.

You readily grasp his offered hand and Thorin pulls you close to him, his large hands working on ridding you of your nightgown. Or rather his tunic, because it’s the most comfortable garment to sleep. It’s fast to land on the floor as Thorin’s palms roam your body, stroking every inch of exposed skin.

You lock your lips with his in a fervent, messy kiss as you moan and whimper, adding to his desire. He grunts lowly as you pull the furs away, straddling him in to time. You’re not surprise when you find him already hard and you grind your hips against his erection.

He grips onto the flesh of your hips, lifting you and pushes you forward. You quirk up your brow as you hover over him, placing your hands against the headboard.

“I want _you_ for breakfast, Y/N. I _need_ you on my face,” he says, giving your thighs an urging pat and how can you not grant him his wish?

Your legs are already shaking as you position yourself over his face, your knees at each side of his head. Thorin wraps his arms around your thighs, his eyes fixed on your core as he spreads your folds with his thumbs.

“Oh, I’ve dreamt of your sweetness, Y/N,” he says and flattens his tongue against your core, taking a long deep lap. “There is nothing more tasteful than you, my love.”

You let out a shaky moan as he gets to work most excitedly, tasting you greedily like a starved man. He switches between fast flicks against your bud and long laps from your entrance and you can’t do much more than to voice your pleasure.

Gripping tightly onto the headboard you cry out his name, when Thorin slides his tongue inside you, making your walls squeeze from the pleasure. You sure won’t last much longer and Thorin knows it very well as he moans straight into your clit, successfully sending you over the edge.

You chant his name as your climax hits you, Thorin still licking until you tug on his hair when it becomes too much to bear.

He glides his tongue over his mouth as he shifts his eyes at you. You’re panting, your eyes are closed, a sheen of sweat glistening on your body and a broken moan falls from Thorin’s lips as his manhood throbs in need.

As you come from your height, you carefully climb off him and lay on your side by his middle, your mouth quickly closing over the tip of his cock.

He rolls his head back as his mouth falls agape, his chest rising and falling in a quick pace.

You wrap a hand around his cock, moving it up and down the length as you hollow your cheeks around him, the spurts of hot cum filling your mouth. You swallow what he has to offer and place a kiss on the head after you release him.

Thorin lets out a sweet, high pitched moan and when you look up at him, he’s smiling contently.

“How I wish I recovered already…” he muses, moving one of his hands to comb through your hair.

“Image how great it will be once you’re healthy. We don’t need to leave this chamber for days to come,” you say dreamily, kneeling next to him and Thorin leans in a little to place a kiss on your breast.

“I’ll have to postpone the coronation, I reckon. First, I will need to cherish my Queen properly, thank her for taking care of me so well.”

“Oh, the rest may be furious. Everybody’s waiting to crown you as their King.”

“I don’t care, I have my most precious gem right here,” he says as he rubs his nose against yours and you’re about to lean in to kiss him as his stomach makes a loud, gurgling sound.

You can’t help a giggle and Thorin’s lips curl into a small smile as he looks into your eyes.

“Do you want your breakfast now, my love?” you ask, reaching for his plate and Thorin takes it eagerly, but doesn’t start eating until he’s kissed your hands as a sign of gratitude.

You take your own plate and flash Thorin a fond smile as he stuffs his mouth with the meal, humming with approval.

Those are the moments, the small peaceful ones that make you love him more and more.


End file.
